


Damenwahl

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [27]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vielleicht war die überraschend bewegende Rede des Standesbeamten doch zu inspirierend gewesen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damenwahl

**Author's Note:**

> **120-Minuten-Challenge:** Entführung / Kidnapping  
>  **A/N:** Sicherlich sind die zwei hier arg OOC, v.a. Thiel, fürchte ich. Ich hab’ nach dem Prompt einfach drauf los geschrieben, und weil es so schön war, mal wieder was zu schreiben, habe ich es auch gnadenlos gepostet, trotz des nicht vorhandenen Plot (und Endes).  
>  **A/N:** Der Titel hat keinen Sinn. Mir fällt nix vernünftiges ein!  
>  **Zeit:** genau 60 Minuten, plus ein paar für den Header und das Redigieren.

***

"Oh nein ..." Thiel verzog gequält das Gesicht, als eine Handvoll junger Leute die Feier stürmte. "Die haben doch wohl hoffentlich nicht vor, die Braut zu entführen."

"Sind Sie kein Freund des bodenständigen Brauchtums?" Boerne schubste ihn mit der Schulter an. "Oder fürchten Sie, daß Sie als Ermittler tätig werden müssen?"

"Ganz schlechter Witz." Zu seiner Beruhigung handelte es sich wohl doch nur um Nadeshdas Chor, der eben Formation für ein Ständchen einnahm. "Und ja, ich finde das absolut dämlich. Bei unserer Hochzeit damals wurde Susanne 'entführt', obwohl wir vorher gesagt haben, daß wir das nicht wollten."

"Nun ja, das ist eben in gewissen Kreisen -"

"Ich war stundenlang unterwegs, und als wir endlich zurückgekommen sind, waren die meisten Gäste schon gegangen. Schöne Scheiße." An den Ärger erinnerte er sich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

"Hier wird nur schlecht gesungen."

"Zum Glück." Er hörte eine Weile zu. Das klang doch gar nicht schlecht. Boerne war ein echter Snob, was Musik anging.

"Außerdem, welche Braut sollte hier entführt werden?"

"Gute Frage." Er sah zu Nadeshda und Annette hinüber, die inzwischen von den Chormitgliedern beglückwünscht wurden. "Das ist im Brauchtum noch nicht vorgesehen."

"Kein großer Verlust, wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe."

"Nee, echt nicht. Sind Sie da drum rum gekommen?"

Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, der auch ohne Worte _in der gehobenen Münsteraner Gesellschaft sind derlei alberne Scherze nicht üblich_ sagte.

"Glückspilz", brummte Thiel und widmete sich wieder seinem Bier, das irgendjemand schon wieder fast ausgetrunken hatte.

"Soll ich Ihnen ein neues mitbringen? Ich wollte sowieso vor zur Theke."

"Mhm ..."

Was Nadeshda dazu gebracht hatte, sie nebeneinander zu setzen, war ihm ein Rästel. Bloß weil sie beide ohne Begleitung da waren. Thiel seufzte. Nicht, daß er großes Interesse an Begleitung gehabt hätte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich damit abgefunden, daß er wohl den Rest seines Lebens alleine verbringen würde. Es gab schlimmeres. Vielleicht war die Tischordnung ja auch einfach nicht anders aufgegangen - er konnte sich noch dunkel erinnern, was für eine schwierige Aufgabe es gewesen war, die verfeindeten Teile von Susannes Familie auseinander zu halten. Vielleicht hatte sie auch gedacht, daß er Boerne wenigstens gewohnt war, und wollte ihn nicht irgend einem nichtsahnenden Verwandten als Tischnachbar antun.

"Ein Cent für Ihre Gedanken", sagte Boerne und stellte ein frisches Bier vor ihm ab.

Thiel suchte nach irgendwas unverfänglichem, antwortete dann aber doch noch halbwegs wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich hab' dran gedacht, daß ich wohl nicht mehr heiraten werde."

"Warum so pessimistisch?" Boerne griff schwungvoll nach seinem Weinglas, ein sicheres Zeichen, daß er auch nicht mehr nüchtern war. Kein Wunder nach der Runde Wodka, die der glückliche Brautvater - Nadeshdas, in diesem Fall - nach dem Essen ausgeschenkt hatte. "... hat sich doch mittlerweile verdoppelt."

"Was?"

"Die Möglichkeiten. Rein rechnerisch gesehen fünfzig Prozent mehr als früher."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Wohl kaum."

"Jetzt versinken Sie mir mal nicht in einer Hochzeitsdepression, mein lieber Thiel." Boerne grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. "Wenn wir beide mit 50 noch solo sind, heiraten wir einfach."

Thiel schnaubte, mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Überzeugung. "Das sind nur noch drei Jahre."

"Das gilt natürlich erst, wenn ich auch 50 bin", erklärte Boerne fröhlich.

"Sie sind ganz eindeutig betrunken."

"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" Boerne sah ihn gekränkt an. "Ich freue mich jedenfalls für Frau Krusenstern."

"Ja, aber deshalb müssen wir doch nicht ... vergessen Sie's einfach." Vielleicht war die überraschend bewegende Rede des Standesbeamten doch zu inspirierend gewesen. Aber in einem Punkt war er mit Boerne jedenfalls einig, er freute sich für Nadeshda. Auch wenn es anfangs eine Überraschung gewesen war, war es doch schön, sie so glücklich zu sehen. Überhaupt, eine schöne Feier. Nadeshdas Familie war sowieso sehr feierfreudig, und er fühlte sich im Kalinka eigentlich immer wohl, aber heute war eine besondere Stimmung. Inzwischen hatten einige Gäste einen Teil der Tische zusammengeschoben, und auf der so vergrößerten Tanzfläche drehten sich die ersten Paare. Er sah versonnen zu, wie die Tanzenden kreuz und quer wuselten, mit wenig Eleganz, dafür aber viel Spaß, und dachte einmal mehr an seine eigene Hochzeitsfeier. Bevor Susanne entführt worden war. Eigentlich war das sehr nett gewesen, tatsächlich einer der schönsten Tage seines Lebens, wenn er so daran zurückdachte. Manchmal vergaß er die glücklichen Zeiten. Und ganz offensichtlich machten ihn Hochzeiten tatsächlich etwas wehmütig, was ihm noch gar nicht so klar gewesen war, da er seit seiner Scheidung auf keiner mehr eingeladen gewesen war. Die Leute wurden immer älter, kaum jemand heiratete noch, und wenn, dann zum zweiten oder dritten Mal und ohne große Feier. Tatsächlich waren Beerdigungen in letzter Zeit viel -

"Wie wär's?"

"Was?" Verdutzt sah er auf zu Boerne, der vor ihm stand und unternehmungslustig auf den Zehen wippte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm dämmerte, was der andere meinte. "Oh nein. denken Sie nicht mal im Traum dran."

"Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so. Als ob das hier jemanden stören würde."

"Nein."

"Aber ich habe Lust zu tanzen."

"Dann fordern Sie doch eine der zahlreichen anwesenden Damen auf."

"Die zahlreichen anwesenden Damen tanzen größtenteils miteinander", erklärte Boerne gut gelaunt und griff nach seiner Hand. "Nun seien Sie nicht so, Thiel ... ich lasse Sie auch führen."

"Boerne ..." Er wehrte sich nur halbherzig, als er Richtung Tanzfläche gezogen wurde, wo tatsächlich alle denkbaren Kombinationen unterwegs waren. "Ich kann auch gar nicht wirklich tanzen."

"Dann nehme ich mein Angebot zurück." Boerne zog ihn näher. "Ich führe."

Er war betrunken. Und sentimental. Und hatte seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr getanzt.

Dafür ging es erstaunlich gut.

***

Er war immer noch betrunken, als sie nach Hause gingen. Es fing schon an zu dämmern, und die Sommernacht war so warm, daß Boerne das Jackett über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends hatte er die Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt, was ihm jetzt ein ungewohnt lässiges Aussehen gab. Thiel pfiff die Melodie eines der Lieder, die ihm im Kopf geblieben war.

Boerne lachte.

"Was?"

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da pfeifen?"

"Nö." Er hatte nur noch die Melodie im Kopf, keine Worte. Er achtete sowieso nie besonders auf Liedtexte und hätte nicht mal sagen könne, in welcher Sprache hier gesungen worden war.

"Ja was, erhellen Sie mich jetzt oder nicht?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein andermal. Sonst hören Sie auf zu pfeifen."

Irgendwas peinliches. Sentimentales. Die Melodie klang jedenfalls danach. Aber egal, er pfiff weiter, denn wenn ein Mann nicht mehr pfeifen konnte, wenn ihm danach war -

"Wir sind da", stellte Boerne das offensichtliche fest und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Ja und?" Er sah zurück. "Warum machen Sie nicht auf?"

"Ich glaube, ich hab' meinen Schlüssel im Kalinka liegenlassen ..."

"Och nö ... Boerne ... nicht _schon_ wieder ..."

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir in wenigen Jahren heiraten, kann ich doch wohl jetzt schon mal auf Ihrer Couch übernachten. Oder finden Sie das zu viel verlangt?"

"Fangen Sie damit schon wieder an ..." Er schloß auf und ging vor Boerne die Treppe hoch. "Wir werden nicht heiraten."

"Dann denken Sie also, Sie finden nochmal jemand anderen?" fragte Boerne neugierig.

"Ich ..." Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, der sich mehr als schwammig anfühlte. Wieso diskutierte er überhaupt in dem Zustand mit Boerne? "Jetzt halten Sie die Klappe, legen sich hin und schlafen. Und morgen will ich von der ganzen Sache nix mehr hören!"

"Pfff ..." Boerne ließ sich auf Thiels Sofa fallen und schnappte sich die Wolldecke, die er in der Ecke zusammengefaltet hatte. "So blöd ist die Idee gar nicht."

Thiel lachte. "Da reden wir morgen nochmal drüber, wenn Sie wieder nüchtern sind."

***

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, schlief Boerne schon tief und fest.

Heiraten.

Was für eine vollkommen hirnrissige Idee.

Auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, als wären sie das schon. Verheiratet. Lange verheiratet. Sehr lange, so lange, daß Sex schon keine Rolle mehr spielte. Thiel schüttelte sich. Sex. Was für ein Gedanke. Aber der Rest ... Er schüttelt sich noch einmal. Boerne war wohl nicht alleine betrunken. Mit etwas Glück hatten sie dieses Gespräch morgen beide vergessen. Wenn auch zu befürchten stand, daß die Kollegen das mit dem Tanzen nicht vergessen und sie noch des öfteren daran erinnern würden.

Aber egal - es hatte Spaß gemacht. Thiel ging weiter in sein Schlafzimmer und mußte lächeln, als ihm plötzlich der Text zu der Melodie einfiel, die ihm immer noch im Kopf herumschwirrte.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Erst ganz am Ende, ziemlich genau mit Thiel, ist mir klar geworden, was er da eigentlich pfeift – ein bekanntes Lied von Marianne Rosenberg ;)


End file.
